Dryptoscelidan
Dryptoscelidans Camomasters Camomasters are very closely related to the Trapmasters, but unlike Trapmasters they have returned to the surface to hunt. Unlike the active Weblords, however, they remain ambush predators. They have developed their four legs to be able to be pulled in to hide the main body from sight. These legs are designed in all species to resemble some object, different between species. Though some only use their legs to disguise themselves, others cover their own body in minor webbing and attach substrate to this to better their camouflage in a technique referred to as "ghillying". Although their front legs are still scooped, most species do not dig and this is becoming a vestigial trait, with the scooped legs instead being used to help hide the main body. No Image.png|Fecamaster No Image.png|Littermaster No Image.png|Stonemaster Striders Striders are very different in appearance when compared to their Dryptoscelidan relatives. Whereas Trapmasters grew into a compact shape and Weblords grew outwards, Striders instead grew upwards, standing upon tree-like limbs. By far the biggest group within Dryptoscelida, they are also the least populous across the planet. However, they are formidable predators. Their spherical body is sloped down at a forward slant, which allows the wounding leg to have a better aim at shorter prey items. They have almost completely forgone web use, only using it to house their larvae in large, bag-like ootheca. These ootheca are covered in numerous holes that have been excavated by the larvae inside it upon their hatching, and the outside of the nest is very sticky to prey, giving the larvae ample food supply until they reach a mature enough age to forage on their own. Surprisingly, these young are more similar to tiny Weblord than Striders, with out-splayed legs. They quickly adapt to an upright posture once on their own, however. No Image.png|Deep Strider No Image.png|Grand Stepover No Image.png|Hiryu Strider No Image.png|Killer Stilt No Image.png|Lake Strider No Image.png|Pebble Strider No Image.png|Stiltwalker No Image.png|Strider No Image.png|Typtoh Trapmasters Trapmasters are closely related to the Weblords, although they are all ambush predators. Their front legs are scooped, adapted to dig tunnels or even whole lairs. Their wounding leg is also built differently than other Dryptoscelidan types, laying flat against their back and being more hyperdermic in overall shape. A trapmaster will dig a pit and cover the top with webbing strands, which are then hidden by debris set upon the hole. This webbing is -far- weaker than that found in the Weblords, and prey will easily collapse it to fall into the hole. A trapmaster will then thrust its wounding leg through the prey to mortally wound it. They also use a primary entrance that is covered with dirt if they ever need to escape from potential predators. Trapmaster legs are shorter and stubbier than those found in Weblords to facilitate subterranean life better. No Image.png|Den Izen No Image.png|Trapmaster Weblords Weblords are the primary group of Dryptoscelidans found upon the planet Vuunega. They are notable for their three posterior-oriented claws that act like spinnerettes, two of which extract produced webbing from the organ within their body and place it upon the third claw, which then sets it into place. Species may use this gossamer for various purposes, although the two primary uses are for prey-capturing nets like those of the Spinster and as strong sleeping quarters known as fortresses like those of the Spinnister. In all species, their legs are long and spindly, splaying out sideways to distribute their weight or to allow them to easily move between branches between various trees. No Image.png|Spinnister Spinster Concept.png|Spinster No Image.png|Spintle No Image.png|Whirligig Stringer Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Taxon Category:Species Category:Vuunega Inhabitants